


How To Get A Girl

by yeska_noka



Series: Roller Derby Verse [13]
Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeska_noka/pseuds/yeska_noka
Summary: Her best friend is in love with her and her co-worker is an ass. Tamamori's life is hard.





	How To Get A Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sleepy_sheep137 for help_japan. She requested TamaMiya roller derby verse. This is a bit under 1,800 (min. was 1,500). :) I hope you enjoy!  
> Thanks to impynymph for the beta!  
> This originally was in the flashback style of most of the derby verse, but then it decided it would rather change POVs randomly instead of time periods. :P

“Your girlfriend is calling you,” Yoshida says, poking Tamamori’s arm. She twitches away, annoyed.

“For the last time, she’s _not my girlfriend_ ,” she says, keeping her voice low in case Miyata overhears her. She goes anyway, though, throwing a glare over her shoulder at Yoshida before ducking under the counter.

Miyata is still waving at her when she reaches her table.

“Cut it out,” Tamamori says, slapping at her arm, but Miyata just grins up at her and nudges out a chair with her foot.

“You promised you’d help me study,” she says, grinning harder as Tamamori drops into the chair with a sigh.

It’s slow in the cafeteria, between the lunch and dinner rushes, and Tamamori has no excuse to keep her from helping. Yoshida is fairly new, but seems perfectly capable of serving the few students who trickle in all by himself. He also seems to take some sort of sadistic pleasure in making her help Miyata, although as far as Tamamori knows he’s never even said a word to her. Tamamori doesn’t get it.

“Here,” Tamamori says, and sticks out her hand for Miyata’s notebook. “Let me see what you’re on.”

 

“Is she taken?” Yoshida says, leering, and Tamamori feels somehow defensive.

“Yes,” she snaps, before she can think about it. She doesn’t want random guys going after Miyata.

“Ooh~,” Yoshida says, laughing, “My bad. Didn’t know you two were like that.”

“What?” Tamamori asks, confused for a moment before she figures out his meaning. “No, what!? The hell, that’s not what I meant,” she insists, and Yoshida laughs again, backing away from her with his hands held out.

“Hey now, whoa.” Tamamori wants to smack the stupid grin off his face. “It’s fine with me if you’re throwing down with her.”

Tamamori grits her teeth. “I am not _throwing down with her_ ,” she insists. “We’re not like that.”

Yoshida shrugs. “Too bad.” He leers again. “‘Cause that’d be hot, you know.”

“Fuck you,” Tamamori says, and wonders if she’d get fired for dumping boiling water on his head.

“No thanks,” Yoshida replies. “I don’t go for weirdos like you.”

That brings Tamamori up short. Between her and Miyata, no one has ever picked Tamamori as the odd one before. “I’m not weird,” Tamamori says, and her ire drains away beneath her confusion.

“No?” Yoshida flicks her in the forehead and Tamamori jerks, too startled to otherwise react. “You’re more polite to the food we serve than the people we serve it to,” he says. “And that’s only when you’ve bothered to tune in to this planetary frequency from wherever you’ve gone off to.”

Tamamori blinks. She’s been made fun of for things like that before, plenty of times. But Miyata is a lot weirder. She says as much to Yoshida.

“Why is she weird?” he wants to know. “Because she likes anime and video games?”

“Yeah!”

Yoshida gives her an odd look. “So do millions of people, you know. It’s called _popular culture_ for a reason.”

“I...” Tamamori frowns.

“Is this guy bothering you, Tama-chan?” Miyata is leaning on the counter with a smile.

“I was, but I’d rather bother a pretty girl like _you_ ,” Yoshida says, giving Miyata a sleazy smile before Tamamori can say anything.

Miyata just laughs. “Sorry, not interested,” she says.

“Aw, come on,” Yoshida tries. “I don’t even get a chance?”

“My heart belongs to Tama-chan~,” Miyata chirps, and her eyes nearly disappear as a grin lights up her whole face.

“I don’t want it,” Tamamori argues, and tugs her bandana down far enough to hide her eyes so they can’t see that she’s maybe kind of lying.

 

Tamamori isn’t much help with studying. She wasn’t an amazing student in high school and she’s certainly never taken any college courses, and even if she had, she’s younger than Miyata and would be behind her in classwork. But Miyata goes to the cafeteria almost every day and asks her anyway. Tamamori won’t say no because Miyata’s the one who got her the job in the first place, and Miyata’s not afraid to take advantage of it to spend time with her. She’ll wear her down eventually.

“Tama-chan!” she calls, dropping her bag into an empty chair at a table near the ramen counter. 

Tamamori doesn’t know what she’s looking at when Miyata hands her the stack of index cards. She needs help pronouncing things and makes faces every other card when she gets confused. Miyata thinks it’s adorable and doesn’t at all care that she’s going to have to go through all the cards again when she gets home.

“Is this really helping you?” Tamamori asks suspiciously after Miyata corrects her kanji reading one more time.

“Yup!” Miyata answers, giving her a big grin. “More than anything.” And certainly, being able to see Tamamori every day does wonders for her motivation. “Hey, Tama-chan,” she says, an idea suddenly occurring to her. “It would help most if you could come home and study with me tomorrow. I have a test the next day.”

Tamamori just looks at her for a few seconds.

“I know you’re not busy,” Miyata presses.

“Mm.” Tamamori looks off to the side for a moment, but it appears to be a token hesitation. “Fine, okay.”

“Yay!”

 

The study session goes even better than planned. With no one else around to kick in Tamamori’s embarrassment radars, she lets Miyata touch her nearly as much as she wants, ignoring the purposeful touches to her fingers, her arm, her knee, with no reaction more than a faint blush. She doesn’t respond, but Miyata takes it as a good sign that she’s not protesting.

Miyata gets bolder as it gets later. Any concern she might have for her exam is entirely overshadowed by Tamamori’s presence. Miyata isn’t paying much attention as Tamamori reads her notes back to her, instead seeing just how far up Tamamori’s shirt she can slip her fingers before Tamamori shifts away. She gets pretty far this time, just teasing the edge of Tamamori’s bra before Tamamori’s had enough. She still says nothing, though, just continues to read as she edges out of reach. Miyata hides a smile.

Tamamori is entirely a tease herself.

 

Miyata fails her test. It’s not a surprise, and she can’t bring herself to care as she slides the red-marked exam into her bag, recalling instead how Tamamori’s skin felt sliding against hers. They didn’t do anything, not really, but Tamamori agreed to stay over, agreed to stay over _in Miyata’s bed_ , and just being able to fall asleep with Tamamori in her arms was enough. Miyata thinks Tamamori isn’t good for her health.

Or her grades.

 

As Miyata expects, it’s just a matter of patience. But it still comes as a surprise when Tamamori finally breaks.

Her back is warm where she’s leaning against Miyata, in her bed yet again, and she doesn’t protest Miyata’s arm thrown across her waist, or the way Miyata rubs a palm across her stomach. It’s always a game to see how far Tamamori will let her go, but it’s not really winnable, or so Miyata thinks. Her fingers brush the underside of Tamamori’s breast and Tamamori still doesn’t move. Miyata pauses.

“You awake?” she asks softly, just in case Tamamori’s not.

“Mmhmm.” But Tamamori is.

Miyata risks moving again, moving her fingers more purposefully across Tamamori’s skin. “You’re not going to stop me?” she asks, half afraid to hear the answer.

Tamamori just hums again, but it’s a clear negative as she shakes her head a bit.

Miyata’s breath leaves her as her chest squeezes tight, happier than she’s been in a very long time. “ _Yuka_ ,” she whispers, and buries her face in the back of Tamamori’s neck, heedless of the hair tickling her cheek. She pulls Tamamori in close, clutches hard enough that Tamamori squeaks.

“Too tight,” she complains, trying to pry Miyata’s fingers from her stomach. “Toshi...”

“Sorry,” Miyata says, but it comes out rushed and not so sincere as she tugs Tamamori toward her, onto her back, so that she can lean down and kiss her. “ _Yuka_.”

It’s only a few seconds before Tamamori pushes her back a bit and Miyata worries that she’s gone way too far.

“Not so hard,” Tamamori mutters, and Miyata can hear the embarrassment in her voice.

“Sorry,” Miyata says again, and this time she means it. “I just—”

“I know,” Tamamori cuts her off. “I... it’s fine. I’m not...” She squirms a bit beneath Miyata and Miyata feels like she’s on fire. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Huh?” Miyata can’t get her brain to process much.

“I mean... You can take your time,” Tamamori says.

Miyata doesn’t have to process much to understand _that_. “Yuka...” she says again, in awe.

“But don’t talk,” Tamamori mumbles, still clearly embarrassed, and then she’s the one pulling Miyata back down to kiss her.

It’s not the first time she’s made love to Tamamori, but it’s certainly the first time Tamamori’s been entirely sober for it. She’s different - less demanding, but she also reciprocates more readily, even if she’s hesitant about it. She doesn’t just demand Miyata’s attention and grudgingly return it, but accepts Miyata’s attention and willingly explores Miyata’s body in exchange. Miyata wishes it could last forever, but the newness of it, the brilliance of being with Tamamori and Tamamori being _with her_ means that it’s over for Miyata way too soon.

She doesn’t regret a second of it, though, clinging to Tamamori as their breathing slows, and thrilled that Tamamori holds her back even though their skin is slick with sweat.

“Yuka,” she says, breathing in the scent of her. “Yuka, I love you.”

Tamamori ducks her head for a moment, but then looks up again, biting her lip. “I know,” she whispers, and Miyata just barely catches what Tamamori says next. “Me, too.”

 

 

“Your girlfriend’s here again,” Yoshida says, and Tamamori doesn’t look up from where she’s unwrapping a package of disposable chopsticks.

“Mmm.”

“Ooh, I don’t get yelled at?” Yoshida asks. “You must be having a good day.”

Tamamori just rolls her eyes. She looks up when Miyata calls her name.

“Tama-chan~!”

“Demanding,” Tamamori mutters to herself, and dumps the chopsticks into a tray on the counter before ducking under it. She’s tugged back after a step by Yoshida grabbing the tie to her apron.

“Careful,” Yoshida warns, only half-teasing. “Or I’ll steal her.”

Tamamori pulls her apron free and re-ties it, turning to face him calmly. “Back off,” she says, clear as anything. “Miyata’s mine.”


End file.
